


i've found that love was more than just holding hands

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings Realization, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Shorts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of WinterBird short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SwifteForeverAndAlways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/gifts).



> Title from 'If I Fell' by the Beatles.

1.  Table of Contents

2.  'Swelter' for michiopa

3.  "I never meant to come between you and him" for swifteforeverandalways

4.   ***** 'Suck; Worship; Love' for swifteforeverandalways

5.  'Dibs' for anon

6.  'If I fell' for anon

7.  'And I Love Her' for anon


	2. 'Swelter' for michiopa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompts 2016
> 
> Established Relationship, Slice of Life

Bobbi let her breath ease out slowly, as if that would make any difference in the temperature of the room. She wiped the sweat off her forehead.  “Bucky…I’m dying here.  Do you have that unit fixed yet?”  

The resulting loud bang, followed by amplified swearing gave her and answer. 

“I’m calling it.  I’m going to run down to the store for a bag of ice and a fan…” she peeled herself off the arm chair and walked to the door.  “Wanna come with?”  

He thumped around for a moment, dropping tools into the box on the floor before straightening up.  “I’ll do ya one better, Doll.  Let’s get a hotel room.”   

 


	3. "I never meant to come between you and him" for Swifteforeverandalways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Sentence Prompts 2016
> 
> Light Angst

Bobbi shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes before answering.  “It was already over… Lance and I… we’re always over before we really get started.”  

Bucky reached for her, rubbing her shoulder and tensing only slightly when her hand came up to cover his.  “Still… I feel like I need to apologize… to him anyway…”  

“It won’t do any good, Buck…” she pressed her lips together in a line and patted his hand.  “Do it if you feel like you need to, but do it for you, because there’s nothing you can do for him.” 

 


	4. *'Suck; Worship; Love' for swifteforeverandalways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Prompts 2016
> 
> Oral Sex, Smut, Feelings Realization

Bucky reached down to brush her hair out of her face as she kissed her way down his chest.  Bobbi grinned devilishly before taking him in her mouth.  

His head hit the wall behind him as she sucked him deeper, her tongue swirling.  

“Christ…Bobbi…” he groaned, trying not to thrust his hips, trying to let her drive.  

She released him with a pop, swirling her tongue before pressing a kiss to the head of his cock. She ran her tongue from the tip to the base, licking down further still, laving attention on his balls before moving back up the shaft.  She grinned again before sucking him back into her mouth.  He swept her hair out of her face again, scared to speak.  Scared that he’d blurt out what he was thinking. And while Bucky Barnes was many things, he wasn’t a guy who told his girl he loved her while she was performing oral sex. No way.

 


	5. 'Dibs' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is Dibs by 
> 
> Jealousy, Inspired by Music

Most of the time, Bobbi was fine with their decision to keep their relationship a secret.  

It was hot as hell. Locking eyes with Bucky from across the room.  Not being anywhere near each other, but still aware of where the other was.  Feeling the electricity crackle between them when other people were in the room. It made for some very hot, if very muted, bunk sex.

Secrets were fun.  

Except when they weren’t anymore.  

And right now, this one could definitely be described as the opposite of fun.  

Watching that…woman…flirt with her man was bringing out the very worst in Bobbi.  

She set her jaw, turning away.  She trusted Bucky.  He’d never do anything to hurt her.  She had no reason to be upset.  For all anyone else knew, they were both single.  It could just as easily be her in his shoes.  Fending off unwanted attention from a stranger.  

But it wasn’t.  

Probably because she was glaring daggers at her tapping fingers on the edge of the bar.  

_Whose bright idea was it to come out to this bar, anyway?_ She thought angrily.  

Bobbi chanced another look in Bucky and the skank’s direction.  She immediately wished she hadn’t.  

She was touching him now.

She bounced on her toes for a few seconds before walking towards them.  

Bobbi sidled up to Bucky, sliding her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his open mouth.  He looked surprised but relieved to see her. He wrapped her up in his embrace, chuckling slightly, but she was choosing to ignore that.  

“Heya, Doll…I was wondering when you were gonna get here…”  

The other woman was sheepishly sulking off.  

And everyone on the team was looking at them now.  Whispering.

Bobbi didn’t care nearly as much as she thought she would.  Kinda hard to care when Bucky Barnes was kissing her hard enough to make her temperature rise.  

Hard enough to make her want to put this bar in the rear view mirror.  

Hard enough to almost not hear Skye’s comment to Simmons.  

“Told ya so…”  

 


	6. 'If I Fell' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatles Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'If I Fell'
> 
> Awkward Flirting, Mutual Pining

“Barnes!  Duck!”  Bobbi barreled towards him, grabbing around his waist and pushing him back, behind the barricade.

He grumbled, pushing her back as the alarm rang.  Simulation over.

“I had that…” he insisted, rolling over and jumping up.  He wiped his face angrily.

“If by ‘had that’, you meant the grenade, then yes.  You had that, Barnes.”

He grumbled more, walking back to where he’d left his water bottle.  

He WAS getting better. A quick study.  Not that he had far to get back to peak condition.  

“What made you decide to come back in the field?” Bobbi asked, taking a seat beside him.  

He shrugged. “S’the least I could do.”  

“No.  The least you could do is nothing.”  

“I did some bad things.”

“Ah.  Red in your ledger.  Romanov’s mantra.”  

“No.  No red in my ledger.  Just…penance.”  

“Are you Catholic, Barnes?”

He smirked, “Naw. Penance isn’t just for Catholics, Morse.”  

She shrugged, “I guess.”

He sighed heavily.  “I’m rusty.”  

“Not even.  Just a little sticky.  That’ll work itself out.  Wouldn’t mind having you by my side…”  She stopped, coughed.   _Why did you word it that way?  God…why?_ She continued, because stopping draws more attention than not, “By my side in the field.”

His expression didn’t give anything away.  

“Been solo lately, Morse?”

“On missions? I guess. Yeah.  Most of them.”  

He pursed his lips in thought, nodding slightly.  “Sure, yeah. On missions.”  

“I mean…Lance and I…we can’t get along.  He’s too much of a…big personality and…I just…work better solo, it looks like…” she clamped her mouth shut.  Why had she brought up Lance? Lance, whose fucking NAME might as well be TOOL Hunter.

If she kept it up, she was going to be spilling her guts all over Bucky Barnes and wouldn’t that just be fucking swell?  Skye would have a fucking hay day.  

She glanced over at him. He wasn’t looking at her, just straight ahead.  He grabbed the front of his shirt, shaking it out.  God.  Even with the metal arm…hell, who was she kidding?  ESPECIALLY with that metal arm, he was a cool drink of water.  

And she was so…

“Thirsty?” he held out another water bottle to her.  “You look kinda…warm.”  

She laughed dryly.  “Warm.  Yeah…thanks.”

“Warm.  Hot.  Which do you prefer, Doll?”  

“Haha…no.  Knock it off with that Doll stuff.”  

“No pet names…” he nodded as if he accepted it, “Seems about right…Agent Morse.”  

“It’s just Bobbi.”  

“Bobbi…”

She took another sip of the water, standing abruptly.  “Yeah…so, I’ll sign off on your form now.  I’d say you’d be combat ready with a psych evaluation.”  

He snorted.  “It was nice knowin’ ya. They’ll have me makin’ macramé potholders and twiddling my thumbs and toes by the weekend.”  

“What?  C’mon.  Explain that it’s therapeutic.  They’re itching to get you back in the field.  Do you have any idea what a boon you’d be to any remaining Hydra bases? Their old weapon?  Stomping them out?  One head at a time?”  

“Eh…” he shrugged, standing and stretching his arms over his head. Giving her a wonderful view of a positively sinful set of abdominal muscles.  And ‘V’ muscles.  So many muscles.  “So…BOBBI…” he said deliberately.  “If I’m NOT in the funny farm this weekend…wanna…I dunno…go out?  Get a drink?”  

Her eyebrows shot up.

“Oh…” she faltered, fighting with herself.  

On one hand…

_YES. SAY YES!  You haven’t dated anyone since the divorce!  Bucky BARNES.  Remember the abs?  Come on…say yes!_

On the other hand…

_Don’t go into this on the fly.  You don’t know anything about him.  Other than he used to be a Hydra weapon. Plus, he’s old-fashioned.  From the forties._

“I mean…if you want…I thought maybe…”  

“Yes,” she said quickly. Before she could change her mind. “Yes…drinks.  If you aren’t…ya know.”  

He grinned crookedly. “Okay…okay.” 

 


	7. 'And I Love Her' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatles Prompts 2016
> 
> Song is 'And I Love Her'
> 
> Feelings Realization, Fluff

_Goddamn, I love this woman…_ Bucky realized suddenly.  

And it wasn’t the usual place you’d realize you were in love with someone.  They weren’t on a date or anything.  She wasn’t wearing a beautiful dress and he wasn’t offering his arm as they walked in the moonlight, which would shine off her hair. They weren’t dancing and gazing into the other’s eyes.  They weren’t tenderly making love on a bed of rose petals and satin sheets. No.  They weren’t even in the same room.    

But Bobbi was in her element.  And there technically WAS a light shining off her hair.  It was fluorescent lighting.  And she had just bashed some Hydra goon’s face into the table between them in the interrogation room.  

He was watching via a camera feed in another room.  But the way her eyes flashed when she repeated her question for the third time made his heart flutter a little.  

He glanced over at Coulson, at Agent May, wondering how in the hell they weren’t seeing what he was seeing right now.  Thanking whoever was listening that they didn’t and that Bobbi only had eyes for him.  

He’d tell her and she’d call him a stupid asshole and kiss him soundly in the same breath, but that was why he loved her. She could just as easily be the shoulder he needed to cry on as the firm hand that brought him back when the nightmares and the flashbacks made him feel just this side of crazy.

Bobbi was everything.

And he couldn’t wait for this idiot to crack so he could be alone with her and let her know.  

 


End file.
